The present invention relates to apparatus for transmitting mechanical movement from one location to another, and which utilizes hydraulic fluid as a transmitting means. More particularly the invention pertains to a force transmission device employing hydraulic cylinders and interconnecting the cylinders, whereby pressure generated in one cylinder is transmitted to the other to achieve a desired movement or operation at a location remote from that at which the pressure force originates.
Such devices may be used for effecting mechanical operations in motor vehicles. For example, hydraulic cylinders are used in actuating mechanical clutches. In such use, a "master" cylinder is utilized to originate pressure-flow which is transmitted by a conduit to a "slave" cylinder having an output member connected to the clutch release mechanism. The master cylinder is usually operated by means of a foot pedal.
It is common practice to mount the master cylinder on a bulkhead or other structure forming part of a cab, or other driver enclosure, while the slave cylinder is mounted on the clutch housing or the gear box housing of the vehicle. It is known to supply one of the cylinders with hydraulic fluid from a reservoir which provides a continuous means of replenishing the hydraulic fluid system, the object being to insure continued proper operation.
It is also known to provide a remotely positioned, i.e. separate hydraulic fluid reservoir, connected by a conduit to a cylinder, as well as a reservoir that is integral with a cylinder and has more direct fluid connection with the cylinder such as by means of openings extending through contacting walls.
In some instances, one arrangement is desirable, whereas in other instances the other is preferred. Usually the reservoir is connected to the master cylinder. Master cylinders known in the art are either of one design having a reservoir integral therewith or of another distinct design, so far as structure is concerned, suited for connection to a remotely located reservoir. In effect two distinct master cylinders and two distinct reservoirs must be made by suppliers to accommodate the requirements of their vehicle manufacturing customers.